


You’re My Midnight Moon

by Madmax68421



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert Appreciation Week, Armin Arlert Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, No Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Dancing, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, eventual angst, season 4 does not existed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmax68421/pseuds/Madmax68421
Summary: You stayed like this, dancing, lips parted for a millisecond only to connect again. This tender moment you shared will not easily if not ever be forgotten.-you sneak out with Armin to dance under the moonlight-
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 14





	You’re My Midnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If this does well I’ll do a part two, I’ve got it written mostly. Let me know what you think. :) <3

You were able to easily and quietly leave your cabin, the sleepy sounds of Sasha snoring trumped any ruckus you could have made. The wooden boards creaked as you went towards the door, only a few cadets murmured or stirred but no one woke. Taking a deep inhale, you opened the door and let the crisp night air into the cozy cabin. 

You knew it was fate that the light of the moon shone on the grounds in a beautiful, peaceful, way. This made it easy for you to navigate your way to the boys camp. And of course, with the moonlight shining so bright, your mission would be easy too. You could smell the faint smell of the dinner fire that had been put out just before it was lights out. It’s meaty scent still lingered. As you got closer to the boys camp and further from the meal house it felt like it was harder to breath, despite the lack of smoke, because you were just thinking of him.

Butterflies flew in your stomach when you thought about him. But you knew without a doubt he would be standing there waiting for you. But still, you used the quiet walk to the boys side to clear your nerves. Focusing on the sound of night bugs chirping and buzzing instead of your heart rhythmically, pounding in your ears.

Sure enough, there he was...waiting for you. 

The sight of him made a small gasp come from your mouth. His blonde hair blowing slightly as he turned his head looking for you. He seemed to be glowing, his beauty shining like the full moon and stars in the sky. Bright, sapphire orbs found yours and a warmth spread across your cheeks like a wildfire in a dry grass field. 

He pointed to the paper in his hand, your letter of confession to him, and walked towards you. Seeing him in his nightclothes made you feel like you were meeting another side of him. Not in a scandalous way, but you cherished seeing him in a different light. A more “comfortable” Armin. You could see that he was equally red as he came closer. You met him halfway on the barracks path. The dirt and small rocks poking you beneath your bare feet, but making a crunch sound beneath his night shoes. 

“H-hey...I got your note.” He simply said, you didn’t worry about his reply to it with the prominent smile spread across his face. The smile that sat between his apple colored cheeks. It was the only think you needed but even still he gave you a meek _thank you._

You and the rest of the cadets were just about graduated. For almost three years you had pined over Armin, only getting as far as being one of his closest friends. Even still, you envied the closeness Eren and Mikasa had with the blonde. They had a bond that had undoubtedly been forged through going through the hell that was living through Shiganshina. Still, you and Armin were dear friends. Both loved knowledge and having a similar level headedness. He would probably argue against your said calm demeanor. You admit you had a free spirit and impulsive way about you. (One that Armin hoped this cruel world would never take from you.) Like...

“Come with me.” You quickly grabbed his hand and led him away from the cabins. “I wanna show you something.”

“Hey, wait!” He said in hushed surprise. But still he ran with you. 

Leading him to your destination, you felt a sense of childhood wonder, not knowing when a peaceful, maybe immature moment like this would happen again in the world you lived in.

You led him down a small hillside, the grass was softer and higher and the clouds always seemed to be lesser there. Since it was closer to the trees, fireflies often congratulated there. As soon as you ran through, a few, residing in the tall, green blades rose up to the sky like tiny fires. 

You stopped to gaze up at the sight, cocking your head to Arlert, his blue eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in a smile. Your heart did flips. 

“It’s...beautiful” he said looking from the fireflies to the clear, starry night sky. “You can see so much from here.” He turned to you “thank you for showing me this.” 

Your smile ever grew as he looked into your eyes. You laid down, patting the space next to you. He followed your lead and laid next to you. Nothing needed to be said. You both just looked up, into the sky. With shared thought of wonder. 

“This world we live in scary, dangerous, hell...but it can be so beautiful. Isn’t that a funny thing.” He said breaking the silence. “Sometimes it’s hard to find, but it’s there.” You heard his shuffle and turned your head. He was facing you, cheeks flushed a royal red his face smooshing the grass below him. You could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. 

You got up, he looked dejected. “Armin Arlert, will you dance with me?” You held out your hand to the ground for him. 

“Huh?” He got up quickly.

“Dance with me, we don’t need music. Just you and me, come on.” You gave him a confident smile he gave you one too and took your hand. 

His hands slipped to your waist, they are light, like he was hovering.

“Don’t be nervous, it’s just me.” You said, as your hand meets your other behind his hair. 

You let out a peaceful sigh as you feel his hands did the same around you. Bodies were close, hearts began to beat the same as you sway like the grass in the wind. But there was a stiffness to him. You laid your head on his shoulder and held him as close as you could. His body dropped its tension and he pressed you closer to him. 

Time seemed to stop as you forgot everything but him. Small steps of your feet on the ground, your bodies moved together. You felt an overwhelming sense of safety in your friend’s-your love’s-arms and you hoped he felt the same way. It was as if you had created a world of your own, a world where there was only stars shining and a bit of breeze. No Titans, no death, sadness. Only you and him. 

You lifted your head to meet his eyes. They opened to see into yours and it made you smile to see he was so at peace to close them. One of your hands lifted from his neck to his face. He leaned into it and his eyes flickered to your lips. Noticing, you leaned into his. The connection of your body in an intimate way felt like fire or lightning. It tingled down your whole body. He lifted his right hand to hold your hand to his face. His lips were so soft, so tender. Your eyes closed in unison.

You stayed like this, dancing, lips parted for a millisecond only to connect again. This tender moment you shared will not easily if not ever be forgotten. 

“I love you.”


End file.
